Vendetta
History = Taken From Vendetta's Retirement Post = After well over 2 years of service, I’ve finally decided to end my career. It wasn’t all great, but I’ve accomplished more than your average person. I’ll start with my history up to this point. I’m not sure when exactly I discovered the existence of armies, nor do I remember what my first server was, but I do remember it was around Christmas of ’08 that I was first introduced to Club Penguin by my cousin. At first, I thought it was childish, because in all truth it is. Nonetheless, I gave it a try and I found it interesting. I would go on everyday to explore this virtual penguin world. I visited so frequently that it quickly came to bore me. But an idea struck me, which at the time I thought was original, ‘Why not make a Club Penguin army?’ And so I did. I made an army of Reds, not your conventional army today but a primitive color army that you would have found several years ago. I didn’t have a website nor a system in which we could organize ourselves. We would just go on everyday and induct penguins into our army. I used the word ‘clan’ in place of ‘army’. Yes, this was the extent of my ignorance. I had delusions of grandeur, but only a handful of soldiers to account for. On one fateful day I logged onto Fjord, and my introduction to full-scale Club Penguin warfare commenced. Before this day, I had no idea armies existed, other than my own limited perversion of it. I believe it was in the Forts that I first acquainted with the Nachos. They were recruiting, but I didn’t join right away. I fought against them, alone, at first. I even remember the Irish army that was on at the time that was also leading an offensive against them. They asked me to join, but I refused. For days and weeks I logged on to Fjord, and for the most part they were always on. So very predictable. I would fight them, tirelessly. At the time I didn’t know they were recruiting, so I just battled them in any way I could, thinking it did any good. I finally decided to search them, and to my surprise I found them. I believe I joined on that same day, but I’m not sure. I’d need verification from a Nacho administrator. After-wards, the Reds were dissolved from my mind entirely and my new focus would be the Nachos. I don’t remember much of my Nacho experience, but I remember I was very obnoxious, at first. I feigned stupidity. I was very active in the Nachos. It was a new experience, and I was eager to learn and become acknowledged within the army, and among the community. I joined alongside Clanleader13. I believe I recruited him into the Nacho army, and for the most part we were great comrades. I joined many armies, and I would demand a high rank, depending on how desperate the army was for recruits, while in the Nachos I rose steadily. It was a very pitiful grab at power. My aim was to someday become Nacho leader and surpass all my predecessors. But nothing interesting happened to me during my Nacho career and I would eventually completely detach myself from them to the point where I regularly contemplated war against them. I wasn’t liked much. Actually, I was despised by many in the army, but that did little to deter me. I eventually realized that ownership in Nachos was largely a popularity contest and not one of competency. But my eventual disengagement from my first army comes later. Meanwhile, one of the armies I joined was the Sombreros, that was lead my Korei 3 and Quince. They were a very obvious, poor imitation of the Nachos. I forgot their exact names, and I’m too lazy to go back to other references so I’ll continue with that. I was still a noob at the time, but I rose to Ambassador. Soon afterwards the site was ‘hacked’, and we were forced to migrate. RRCP was created a short while after the incident, and which I am responsible for its absurd name. Many of the people within RRCP were inactive, and Korei left as a result, leaving Generation 3, Waddles (something), and I (Kong236) as leaders. This would be my first, real taste of power. We were by far more active than our predecessors and more spirited, we were still so new to the concept of leading and utterly lost. Korei came back and established himself and his close friends as leaders. He removed Generation and Waddles, leaving me to stay. I was still the most active. We soon realized the folly of our brief stint as an army. Our name didn’t pass through the Club Penguin filters. We held several meetings and came up with several suggestions that were voted on. Mine was NW (Night Warriors) and I believe another was Fire Vikings. Mine won by a slim margin, but we discovered Cowboysfan13’s NW, and we grew discouraged. After all the time spent thinking up names, it had all been in vain. We resolved to merge with NW, and keep the name but make a new site. This was my idea of consolidating power. This would mark the 2nd Generation of NW. We were optimistic like any new army. I believe our first major conflict was with OR (Orange Rebels) led by Ganger90 who would later resurface with GT (Golden Troops) and meet a similar end. But that was truly the extent. After we had defeated OR, my computer became irreparably damaged. I had been experiencing computer problems since RRCP. It took around 3 months before we got a new, working computer, and by then everyone had deserted NW. I had two options: Quit and continue my career elsewhere, or spend countless hours of my life devoted to bringing NW from the dead. I opted for the latter. Only Vick had stayed, but he had done little good to stop the death of NW. Tomb had deserted to continue his Nacho career, and would return briefly to use NW to further his political agenda within the Nachos – who were experiencing an internal power struggle. Korei had retired, but I would ask him to transfer ownership of the site to further cement my leadership and as a deterrent if he were to return and seize power (which he did). Cowboysfan13 was unaccounted for. I was alone. I began the famous recruiting program that still persists to this day. We very slowly rose out from the shadows and ashes to relevancy and notoriety. During the Summer of ’10 we experienced a major growth in soldiers and launched our war campaign that would get us recognized, despised, revered, and envied for months to follow. Much of the devastation that ensued was do to the lack of opposition from the World Powers of that era. They didn’t see how big of a threat we would be once our potential was fully realized. Many armies suffered at the hands of their own ignorance and miscalculations. This worked in our favor. We met virtually no resistance, with many armies following a policy of appeasement. Me marched from army to army leaving only destruction in our wake. Defeat would only prove to strengthen our resolve and our might. In our first Summer of ’10 war, we saw our only defeat at the hands of WW. We were overly-eager to prove CPAC and Top armies how they had gravely underestimated us. But, unfortunately, Luc’s administration proved stronger than mine and we lost our first war. After our disappointment with WW, we moved onto a long-standing and hated rival, TG. We had clashed before and, while heavily disputed, everything had been resolved. It was a show of power. We won and settled the rivalry within a week. UMA, harboring deep seeded dislike from our last encounter/battle and having robbed them of their capital and pride, scheduled an invasion of Ice Palace. After we won, by an overwhelming margin, UMA, realizing the futility of their campaign against NW, ceased to be a threat. We had so little reverence for them that we left them alone to bask in their own failures and shortcomings without any real repercussions. CPAC’s Legend’s Cup Tournament would see us gain the recognition we had craved since the beginning of our war campaign against much of the Top Ten armies. We won battle after battle, virtually invincible and surprised everyone in our battle against ACP which ended in a tie. Sadly, we were cheated of victory and lost even though we matched ACP’s size and had surpassed even the Nachos in size and tactics. It was unprecedented that the, at the time, current 8th largest army had gone so far and had stood on equal footing with World Powers. No one expected us to get that far, and we proved how severely they had misjudged us. No matter, we continued to slowly climb the Top Ten ladder. Only now did armies above us start viewing us as a threat to their security. We continued to challenge the status quo. They had all become comfortable and would soon be usurped. Shortly after the end of the CPAC Tournament we scheduled an invasion of ACP’s famous server, Snowforts. Because ACP was attending another event we were able to quickly dismantle ACP’s secondary defense, WW, and win the server. In a secret meeting with Matre10, we agreed to return Snowforts if Matre ensured that ACP would not get involved with NW’s affairs if it concerned WW. He agreed and all was mended. Because we were a growing army, we needed enough servers that would satisfy our growing appetite, lebensraum if you will. We had our eyes on GT, who in her glory, had accrued many servers and garnered respect. GT created an alliance in response to our actions. We intimidated them with ours, which I believe consisted of only the Nachos and IW, but it was for the most part a bluff alliance. The war ended with GT’s surrender. Barely a finger was lifted in winning this war. But because WW was a part of the alliance, we used this as an opportunity to finally put to rest an old vendetta. Our eyes were set on Tundra, their capital and a famous and cherished server among armies. ACP had previously agreed to not involve themselves in our war with WW; they watched helplessly as their ally fell against crashing waves of black – against the onslaught of NW. They lost soundly and their treasured capital now belonged to us. It was a practice of ours to keep army capital after they had been conquered and wholly defeated. TG, feeling bold, challenged NW. They were defeated within days. We had also gone on to win the Clash of the Unforgiven from ACP and the Nachos consequently wresting powers from the once thought unconquerable. This signaled our emergence as a World Power. DCP, envious of our accolades and growing might, scheduled to invade Fog. In those weeks they lost their invasion of Fog and their capital, Summit. NW scheduled a meeting to resolve the DCP problem. The meeting ended in a general agreement of dis-acknowledging DCP as an army, which lasted only a week but showed our growing influence within the army community. Under Bob’s leadership, the strain in the NW/ACP relationship only worsened. The Cold War which had endured the Summer and following months threatened to break into total war. We fought on Outback, after ACP raided our server which was ordered by McHappy, seeing once again that neither army could gain any ground against the other. The battle ended, disputably, in a tie, but the Cold War didn’t warm. Because Bob did not order the raid of our server, McHappy was humiliated and the war was put to rest. When Mchappy was announced as leader, another raid of our nation ensued. It was the last straw and we declared war, but it was resolved and no battle took place. DCP, once again returned. It was decided by me, now the sole leader of NW, DCP would have to be completely destroyed in order to ensure the security of NW and our borders. Anyone who was associated with DCP, would be declared war on and destroyed alongside them. We were not rash in our actions. We knew that to do so would implicate more armies, more than we could handle. So, alongside the Nachos and UMA we began our allied campaign against TG and DCP. Intimidation once again proved to be a big component of this war. We fought DCP solo, while the Nachos and UMA waged war on TG. Our campaign proved successful. No army would ally themselves with DCP, fearing retribution from NW. Only ACP, under McHappy defended such a heinous army. We had made an agreement prior to all of this. ACP wouldn’t attack NW until February 18 under penalty of losing their entire nation, he agreed. We warned them that defending DCP would be an act of attack. DCP’s reputation and ACP’s unpopularity would be our advantage, and after they helped defend ACP’s server we declared war. I, with this declaration, began what would be WW5. I won’t go into detail, I’ll save that for the our History page but it ended in our defeat. Our blitzkrieg-like multi-front warfare crumbled after DW switched sides. NW had been defeated. This war had exhausted all the participants. I took a break and when I returned I found NW in ruins. My policies had been changed irreversibly, and it was no longer the same. I lead for a week, but I realized it had been altered beyond recognition and beyond salvaging. The army I had made from nothing into my image wasn’t mine anymore. I left leaving only a memory, of the greatness that once was NW, behind. Only a handful of people have accomplished what I have, but no one in CP history has done what I have. From ashes and rubble I built an empire. An army who was intellectually peerless, tactically and strategically unmatched, and unequivocally superior in every respect. A lot of what we did will never be known, but know it happened. I am the greatest NW Leader. Thank you for your undying loyalty and service. Category:Legend Category:Night Warriors Category:Under Construction Category:Penguins